18 Kwietnia 2015
TVP 1 05:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 52; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 53; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - odc. 20 - Starość i choroba; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:35 Pełnosprawni - odc. 101; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Las bliżej nas - odc. 62 Wycinka lasu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 157; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3083; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 15/21 - Wysoka fala - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 80 Rezonans magnetyczny - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Tata - gwiazda rocka (Pop Rocks) kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Ron Lagomarsino; wyk.:Gary Cole, Sherilyn Fenn, David Jensen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Podróż życia - /2/; teleturniej; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieprzno i szafranno - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Historia Świętego Antoniego - cz. 1 (Sant'Antonio di Padova ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Downton Abbey IV - odc. 6/8 (Downton Abbey IV, ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 166 - Pogubieni (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 110 (seria IX, odc. 6) - Boska cząstka - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 ME w podnoszeniu ciężarów - Tbilisi 2015 - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Strażacy - odc. 7/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na sobotę - 80 milionów - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Filip Bobek, Marcin Bosak, Wojceich Solarz, Krzysztof Czeczot, Piotr Głowacki, Mariusz Benoit, Jan Frycz, Mirosław Baka, Agnieszka Grochowska, Adam Ferency; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Oszustwo - odc. 6/11 (ep. 6/11, Don't Be a Dummy); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Przebłysk geniuszu (Flash of Genius); dramat kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008); reż.:Marc Abraham; wyk.:Greg Kinnear, Tim Eddis, Warren Belle; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Downton Abbey IV - odc. 6/8 (Downton Abbey IV, ep. 6); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego-Carson - Escandon-Flores; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:55 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego - Carson (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:00 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego-Carson - Castillo - Imam; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:55 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego - Carson (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:00 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego-Carson - Chavez Jr - Fonfara; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Prawo natury - Wśród traw (How nature works: Grassland); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1134 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda ok. godz. 08:10, 08:55 i 09:50.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Program do czytania - (17); magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kultura, głupcze (122); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Przygarnij mnie - 3; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Kabaretowe Hity - 2014 roku (6); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 87 Janusz Chabior; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2195; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 141 "Zima zła" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (3); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Paranienormalni Tonight - (6); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 3 "Marylin i Christiano" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (4); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 104; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 104; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli (Mr Bean's Holiday) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (2007); reż.:Steve Bendelack; wyk.:Rowan Atkinson, Emma de Caunes, Willem Dafoe; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Człowiek w ogniu (Man on Fire (2004)) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Tony Scott; wyk.:Denzel Washington, Dakota Fanning, Marc Anthony, Radha Mitchell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Solidarity of Arts 2014 Esperanza Spalding + (cz. 2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Nie słysząc zła (Hear No Evil); thriller kraj prod.USA (1993); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Cud purymowy; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Izabella Cywińska; wyk.:Sławomir Orzechowski, danuta Stenka, Grzegorz Małecki, Zygmunt Hobot, Andrzej Szopa, Eliza Ryciak, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Cezary Kosiński, Karolina Muszalak, Przemysław Kaczyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Białystok 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Pogoda - 18.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 61; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 85; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 72; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Prognoza pogody 10:03 Tym żyje wieś; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:16 Warmia i Mazury nieznane - Reportaże - Kadry z życia Wacława Kapusto; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Warto tam być 10:46 Prowody; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Doktor Ewa - odc. 6/9 - Dwie prawdy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Wiatr od morza - odc. 39; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Europa z bliska - odc. 16 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Zakochany anioł; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Naturalnie tak - odc. 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Życie pisane podróżą; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 To nieprawda, że nie można zrobić więcej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:16 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Międzyzdroje 2010 naturalne sąsiedztwo; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 1200 Muzeów - odc. 6 Muzeum Zapałek w Częstochowie i Muzeum Pożarnictwa w Mysłowicach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Służyli Bogu i Ojczyźnie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:52 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - literatura; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:59 Warto tam być 18:02 Strefa Książki - odc. 33 Dorota Sokołowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:17 Magazyn Łomżyński; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:50 Sport 18:54 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Ja wSPAniała - odc. 40; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 TurboPodlasie - odc. 53; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:51 Warto tam być 19:55 Księga obyczaju - odc. 63 Św. Jerzy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Jaki dawniej na wsi wyglądał dzień świętego Jerzego? 20:09 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Krzysztofem Krauze i Joanną Kos - Krauze rozmawia Kazimiera Szczuka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Prowody; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Warto tam być 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 18.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 18.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 81) Wiosenne koktaile, burger w towarzystwie warzyw; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:02 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:22 Prognoza pogody 22:25 Sport sobota - Sport; magazyn sportowy 22:30 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 9/14 - Ogród na wzgórzu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:56 Warto tam być 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 77 – Remigiusz Grzela; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - odc. 32 - Ucieczka po śmierci; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Życie pisane podróżą; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Sławomir W. Malinowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Legendy regionalne - Polskie Carcasonne odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pogoda - 18.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 18.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Zakochany anioł; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 81) Wiosenne koktaile, burger w towarzystwie warzyw; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 77 – Remigiusz Grzela; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Wiatr od morza - odc. 39; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Europa z bliska - odc. 16 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Archiwum Zbrodni - odc. 32; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 85; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 AgroSzansa - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 1200 Muzeów - odc. 6 Muzeum Zapałek w Częstochowie i Muzeum Pożarnictwa w Mysłowicach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo Polsat 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.15 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów 10.15 Ewa gotuje 10.45 Nasz Nowy Dom 11.45 TOP CHEF 13.15 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.45 Trudne sprawy 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Słoiki 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.05 Celebrity Splash! 22.05 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo 0.05 Gala boksu Zawodowego z Legionowa 1.05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z Gwiazdami 3.05 Tajemnice losu 5.00 Disco gramy TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Efekt domina 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - serial 12.45 Mąż czy nie mąż - serial komediowy 13.20 Nie rób scen - serial komediowy 13.55 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 15.00 Project Runway 16.05 Mamy Cię! 17.25 Odlotowy ogród 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Mali giganci 21.55 Kac Vegas w Bangkoku - komedia, USA 2011 0.05 Łowca snów - horror, USA, Kanada 2003 2.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 3.05 Sekrety Magii TV Polonia 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1213; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1214 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1215 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1216 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 2 "Superbohater" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Życie jezior - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kulturanek - "Twój ruch" (s. II, odc. 4); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 15; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 13; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Szperacze.tv - (16); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (706) Maroko surf; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Janosik - odc. 7/13 - Beczka okowity - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Legendy regionalne - Niekończąca się historia cz. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /100/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 153 - Na zakręcie (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (28) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 587 - Dedykacja - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wisła od źródła do ujścia - odc. 2. Od ujścia Dunajca do ujścia Narwi - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Kulturalni PL - (241); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (261); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1124 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Wielki Turniej Kabaretowy - Kraków kontra reszta świata; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 25 - Poznańskie koziołki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 5/13* - Braterstwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (95); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Uwaga - Premiera! - Pokłosie - txt. str. 777; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Maciej Stuhr, Ireneusz Czop, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Danuta Szaflarska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /3/ - "Grande Valse Brillante" - Ewa Demarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1124 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 25 - Poznańskie koziołki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 5/13* - Braterstwo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (95); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Uwaga - Premiera! - Pokłosie; dramat obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16